When It Starts Part One
by Ally's Corner
Summary: Imogene is fully aware of the stereotypes that are attached with being a young mum, mentally deciding that her love life was over she is delighted when a Older-than-his-years Darcy breezes into her life seemingly coincidentally. But is everything as it seems with the all too perfect Darcy? -My first go at writing a story, comments are encouraged, Second part pending-


Chapter One.

I stared into my cup, gently manoeuvring it to create tiny waves in the remainder of my drink. I had nearly finished my coffee and in good time to, the rain was finally letting up making it possible to see across high street to my bus stop. Setting the cup down I shifted through my bag looking for my bus pass, I had always had a scattered brain, loosing or misplacing things, my bag in some ways represented e me, cluttered and unorganised. After a panic filled second I found my bus pass, with a sigh of relief I stood up and shucked my coat on wincing at the pain that reminded me to start forcing Oscar to sleep in his own bed. Speaking of the devil, it was almost time to pick him up from nursery although experience had taught me that he didn't mind me being a tad late, what can I say, the boy is a mini socialite.

My breath danced in front of my face as I started to cross the road, it was mid December and it was making itself known, anything that was static too long became an Ice feature. Weather in Britain never ceases to impress. My bus stop consisted of the usual suspects, a elderly woman clutching her bag, a routinely drunk man who shamelessly stared at a semi unclad woman who, even in the dead of winter, managed to put her assets on display. And me, a single mum aged 22. Welcome to London; please leave anything remotely valuable far far away.

The bus squealed to a stop as I and the frozen regulars shuffled on to the bus taking their usual seats. Struggling to untangle my headphones with my frozenly numb fingers the bus jolted to a halt, flinging my head phones at an unsuspecting bus passenger. I closed my eyes in pure embarrassment as I tried to think how I could explain why I had randomly flung my headphones at a stranger. As the mystery passenger turned around all rational thoughts abandoned my mind. His eyes were like a bull dozer, no a war tank ploughing through me like I was a tiny house in its rampage. Green? No wait brown, I have no idea, maybe both. I blinked to make sure I wasn't just overly tired; two year olds can have that effect on you.

No, he was still there, in all his beautiful glory, from his naturally tussled brown hair, to his shapely lips and infectious smile. Oh good God he was smiling and I was staring at his like an idiot, I quickly smiled instantly wishing I hadn't as I must have looked deranged. 'Was my music that loud' he chuckled as I almost sighed at the sound of it. I smiled to cover up my confusion, it was like he was speaking Chinese, my brain wouldn't engage. Waving my discarded headphones he gave me a quizzical look 'You could have just asked me to turn it down, I would have happily obliged' he smiled this time a slight curve of the lip,. almost a smirk, as if there was a hidden message.

'No.. I-' I stumbled on my words before managing a sentence 'my fingers were numb'. I paused, absolutely mortified at my response I quickly added 'the bus jolted and I dropped them, I'm so sorry'. The god-like creature laughed, a heart wrenching sound that made my knees collapse, thank god I was sitting,

'I thought as much, you don't look like the violent type' he tilted his head and handed me back my headphones. 'Thanks' I mumbled stuffing them back in my bag, I could feel his eyes boring in to me, like a hot lap had been turned on and was concentrated on me. He began to stand up and my heart broke as it dawned on me that he was getting off. 'No problem' he grinned turning to face me properly, 'I'm Darcy', I nodded and cleared my throat before introducing myself,' I'm Imogen' I extended my hand immediately feeling like a fool, he laughed and shook my hand , his fingers lingering on mine, 'nice to meet you Imogen' wit h one last smile he turned and left. I watched him walk by trying to burn him into my memory; from his slender, athletic physic to his broad, authoritive shoulders he was perfect. I sighed, frustrated with my awkward behaviour and began to continue my conflict with my tangled headphones.

'He ate most of his dinner and polished of his pudding, even had seconds!' I stared at the nursery worker who was animatedly describing my two-year-old son's day. Oscar noticed me at the door and ran to greet me. 'Hello Os!' I smiled as he hugged my knees, he began waving at his playschool friends as we went to get his shoes.

'Sit down and let's get your shoes on' I smiled he shuffled into his willies and jumped up excitedly 'car, car!' he squealed running towards the door 'not today' I laughed guiding him out the door,' daddy has you tomorrow' I put his hat on as we turned the corner on to the main road.

Oscar's dad was the last person I wanted to see but I couldn't come between them, I couldn't fault him on being a great dad he just was a terrible partner.

We turned into our close, a quiet street that looked so out of place in London. The trees where bear but stood tall and framing the street, semi detached houses were scattered along the road in an almost regal fashion, each house very well taken care of, each garden cared for meticulously. Our house was one of the last ones on the close; key in door I helped Oscar in and shut the door feeling instantly safe and calm in my house.

Winter seemed to alter my mood, the early dark nights in particular made me constantly feel trapped, almost if the day had never really started before it inevitably ended. 'Get in the bath then' I chased Oscar up the stairs and began arranging his towel and clothes; he squealed and started stripping off throwing his clothes over his head.

Oscar looked like a carbon copy of his dad Tyler; from the wide, almond shape eyes to his off-brown hair he was definitely his father's son as the saying goes. After plonking Os in the bath along with an array of bath toys I had a few minutes of semi-peace time. Seizing it as soon as possible I cracked open the bathroom door so I could see Oscar, grabbed my laptop and sat in the hallway. This has been a routine lately as I was desperate to get out of my job at a local dry cleaner, it was so monotonous, talking about questionable stains can get pretty tedious but it paid the bills, barely. After a couple of minutes of job searching it became apparent that jobs were as scarce as they were two days ago. Bloody double dip recession

Speed changing into a pair of jogging pants and an oversized t-shirt I examined my face, I had always had a babyish face and even at the age of 22 I still get pestered for ID. I ran my hands down my face and yawned, I like my eyes, nothing special; dark brown, but I thought they made my face look friendly, approachable. Everything about me screamed average; I wasn't a gazelle, in fact I was the brunt of many short jokes in my younger day. My mum was born in Kenya and my dad is originally from Italy making me a caramel colour that I had always resented at school; it made me stand out and I hated it for that. Becoming older fixes those silly insecurities and issues replacing them with new ones like pesky weight gain and bags under your eyes and although I not fat, I'm not the same after having Oscar.

A couple hours later and I was in pure bliss; glass of red wine in hand with a movie playing just loud enough to faintly hear it, it didn't matter though it could have been Shcindlers list for all I care, I could just float into a peaceful sleep. Breathing almost too shallowly, I cast my mind back to my unexpected rendezvous with Darcy, I sighed dreamily he was just beautiful, the way his voice made every word sound erotic, it doesn't help that I was mentally undressing him with my eyes, it defiantly didn't help the roaring nerves that resulted in me sounding a little slow.. Mentally.

Still I couldn't help replaying the way his eyes bored into me; like he was seeing so much more than me, as if he was reading something in me and as clichéd as it was I felt like I had known him forever.. Red wine makes me sappy. Setting my glass down on the table I decided to sleep on the couch, my double bed was too empty and cold especially in the recent weather. Suppressing a yawn I knew it wouldn't be long before sleep claimed me, closing my eyes was the final straw and I drifted into a deep sleep.

Watching paint dry has nothing on watching laundry dry. Yawning I smiled at my boss Renee, she was unusually young for her job and was everything I wanted to be; tall and elegant she had men pinning for her uncontrollably. Clean &dry was slap dab in the middle of London and with all the suited and booted clientele that worked close by, we had a roaring trade.

Seeing my mood clearly written on my face seemed to make Renée laugh, 'excited are we?' I tucked a stray hair behind my ear, putting on my best fake reassuring smile ' It's the weather, its natural depressant' Renee instantly agreed, ' I'm on holiday next week to get away from it , this time next week I'll be sipping cocktails on the Bahamas' she sighed happily. Envying her for her upcoming break I playfully punched her arm 'If I crawl into a tight ball, I can just about fit in your suitcase' laughing at my serious proposal she began setting up the machines. Turning the 'closed' sign onto the open side I wandered behind the counter and adjusted my clothes and turned on the cash register, a customer will be along anytime soon.

First big mistake of the day was deciding to ride to ride to work today, by the time it was time to go home the weather had turned for the worst becoming unbearably cold and wet. I rode as carefully as I could past my usual bus stop suddenly envying the regulars waiting for the bus. Oscar was going to his dads house for the weekend and I wasn't looking forward to being without him for so long but I was in much need of a break; my hair had was so frizzy I hadn't attempted to tame it in days, I looked drained. Finally getting to the nursery was a huge relief, my legs were so cold I couldn't peddle much longer. Seeing Tyler pulling up in his car adjacent to the nursery was just the icing on the crappy cake that was the day.

Buzzing the door into Oscar class, I turned to face Tyler 'hey' I smiled, Tyler nodded in my direction he wasn't a man of man words, especially when it came to me. He was cute, boyish looks and piercing blue eyes that I had one loved, it's crazy how much people can change.

Opening the door instantly revealed Oscars excited face, he was practically beaming at Tyler and I together, it was a rare event. I signed Os out and bent down to face my little boy, 'you be good for daddy ok?' he nodded and grinned at his dad 'now.. Gimmie some sugar' I kissed his belly as he giggled uncontrollably the sound made my heart soar and my eyes water, I already missed him.

Tyler picked Os up and held him while I kissed him making me slightly uncomfortable being so close to my ex, I backed away slowly and smiled faintly. 'Monday?' I looked at Tyler who had his eyes closed momentarily 'Yeah, I'll drop him back around six.' He sniffed and started walking towards his car he paused 'I'll call you' he shook his head slightly as I waved Oscar off and hopped on to my bike dreading the ride ahead. The car sped off and I waved at the tiny head popping up at the window... it was going to be a long weekend.., dragging my feet I willed my legs to pedal.

'It'll be ready by Thursday, if I could just take your name and number please?' the man in front of me wasn't a regular, in fact he looked strangely out of place in this particular part of London, his scruffy polo neck jumper and ripped trainers screamed countryside not to mention the dirt embedded between his finger but hey, who was I to judge? Walking away I noticed a strange tattoo on the back of his head, squinting I could just about make out a strange spiral that seemed to blend into what looked like a tear shape. Strangely alluring.

The rest of the day went pretty slowly and consisted of several irate customers and a pensioner who insisted on showing my grandchildren's life in photos but being a nice person I sat though numerous snaps of children in paddling pools and parks. When it came time to clock out I wasn't about to dawdle, 'I'm going to have to love you and leave you my buttercup' I headed for the door feeling slightly sad for my boss/ friend who was working until 7.30 'take care then, see you next week' she paused 'no, no I won't because I'll be on holiday' she giggled I threw a scrunched up tissue at her 'it's nice that you don't show off' I sighed rolling my eyes 'all jealousy aside, I hope you have a lovely time... you earned it' after giving her a quick hug I grabbed my coat before she could ask me to stay a little later.

Next to wine and chocolate, coffee is a guilty guilty pleasure of mine. Sinking into the amazingly comfortable sofa at the cafe I struggled to find my book, bar the kitchen sink I had everything in here; Hair brush, chewing gum even a tooth brush just encase I had a emergency sleepover, you can call me unorganised but never unprepared. Reading should be a form of therapy; it completely relaxes me and transports me to a world of excitement and drama, the kind I could only ever read about plus it's a lot better than being prodded by needles.

'That better not be hardback, that would hurt a hell of a lot more than headphones' peering up I could have almost had an aneurism then and there. Darcy was dressed in pale beige chinos , a crisp white shirt perfectly tucked into it, His hair was slightly damp making it look darker then I had last seen it , his lips, the ones that I had fantasised about on many occasion, were stretched into a adorable smile.

Remembering how we met, my slow brain put two and two together causing me to burst into laughter 'you're lucky it's not encyclopaedia Wednesday 'Darcy laughed unequivocally and I melted a little.

'Are you threatening me because I don't take lightly to stationary violence' I giggled immediately feeling stupid. 'I feel terribly awful about my attack' laughing I struggled to continue 'can I buy you a drink?' feeling awfully forward I tried to read his features, was I being too eager? Too late now.

'It wouldn't feel right , letting you buy me drink' he ran his hand through his damp hair 'can I buy you –' he paused noticing I had a drink he quickly changed question.

'Allow me to buy you a muffin?' he tilted his head charmingly. Knowing that I really shouldn't as my diet was already in jeopardy of being another failed one I grinned 'Of course!'

Watching him saunter over to the counter I couldn't believe my luck, not only did my crippling awkwardness guide me towards the angel a couple of feet away from me, but fate was on my side too...likelihood of running into him twice was just.. Unlikely.

Handing me a delicious looking muffin, Darcy sat down opposite me 'Hope you like chocolate ' I nodded not able to speak momentarily. Setting my muffin down I decided to sum up the courage to ask him a question that was burning in my mind, 'why are you talking to me?' I shook my head wishing I had worded that better... god I am dumb. His beautiful face looked perplexed and I cursed myself for making him feel uncomfortable.

'You interest me.' He stated it blandly like it was just a matter of fact and I felt my ears heat. 'Thank you?' I smiled picking up my muffin trying to eat it elegantly.

'You're pretty; I guess you can say I have a certain weakness for pretty, awkward girls' my eyes widened at the compliment and I accidently dropped my muffin. 'Oh snap' I mumbled trying to pick up the remainder of my tasty treat. Feeling a warm hand brush mine I jolted up right, holy hell Darcy's hand is on mine.

'I'll get you another one' his voice came out breathily and I instinctively held my breath nodding repeatedly. Standing upright I felt his eyes boar into mine; I sheepishly let my eyes meet his. 'You have beautiful eyes' he murmured so quietly it was like he was talking to himself,, the heat rose to my cheeks 'likewise' I sighed my heart beating so hard I was sure he could hear it. He closed his eyes before pulling away 'same again?' he gestured to the muffin on the floor. I smiled wondering why he had moved, we were about to kiss.. I think? I shook my head ' I'm on a diet I shouldn't of excepted your offer in the first place' I laughed to myself 'I guess fate was reminding me of that. Darcy seemed to consider what I had said before grabbing my coat 'a walk?' he held it while I slipped it on trying to slow my excited heart. This couldn't be healthy for me. He picked his coat up and with a dancer like elegance ,slipped in to it. Turning to face the door I smiled 'Sure'

'Definitely London, I couldn't picture myself anywhere else.' I ran my fingers through my knotty hair and paused 'Hawaii would have to be my only exception' Darcy laughed at my sudden change of heart. We had been talking for a good hour now and Darcy's listening skills where second to none, he was attentive and asked my so many questions I had a job remembering what I had told him. We wandered well into central London when the harsh chill in the air was undeniable; I shuddered before rubbing my arms in a frail attempt to generate heat. Damn English weather.

'Try this' he stopped and turned to face me, placing both hands on my arms he started rubbing up and down creating a fiction that formed a beautiful heat that seeped through my jacket and onto my skin, it thrilled me.

'Why thank you kind sir' I curtsied feeling instantly stupid, what was I? Shakespearean? God Imi, play it cool 'If you could just do this repeatedly for about an hour that'll be awesome' I gave myself three brownie points for the quick wit. Darcy laughed and I smiled inwardly at the fact that he found me funny. 'I would love to 'he licked his lips quickly his beautiful eyes looked torn, 'Darcy?' I peeked up at him feeling unusually confident, I was going to ask him on a date, I didn't want to count on fate to bring reunite us again.. No ones that lucky.

He nodded leaning his face slightly closer so that his forehead touched mine 'I-'. That was all I could manage before his lips came crashing down on mine. I could have actually fainted, my head felt light and my legs were barely holding me up as he melded our lips into one. His hand snaked up my neck and into my hair. Excitement shot through me as I felt his tongue gently trace the outline of my lips. I let my hands run into his hair as he slowly stroked my neck with his thumb. I could die a happy woman right now. I felt Darcy start to pull away slowly as I tried to control my racing heart beat and frantic breathing.

'It's late' he shook his head slightly 'I'll drive you home 'he gestured to a new looking Volvo car, how long had that been there? Frowning at the sudden change of atmosphere I mumbled a thank you as he opened the passenger door gingerly, once in I strapped on my seatbelt and closed my eyes as we sped off into the night.

I was emotionally drained by the time my head hit the pillow, the drive home was a lot shorter then I wanted it to be and the conversation was light and generic, it was almost as if he was distancing himself from me, what had I done wrong? Pulling up to my house he, in a very gentlemanly manor, opened my car door for me. 'you don't have to do that you know, it's lovely but I very old fashioned' I straightened up and turned to face him. 'You call it old fashioned I call it manners' he held his hand out like he was asking me to dance 'beside you curtsied earlier and I'm pretty sure that's not from t his century.' he pulled me in slightly close. Really? He'd just given me the cold shoulder ten seconds ago... what's his deal?

I laughed inwardly at his compliment 'touché I murmured dryly. Noticing that I was freezing Darcy ushered me to my doorstep, 'I really enjoyed our time together' he took my hand and brought it to his lips , my heart rate spiked as he began to blow on it in an attempt to warm them up.

'I'll let you defrost inside' he brushed my fingers past his lips and I almost dragged him into my house then and there. 'Sleep well Imogen' he placed my hand by my side before turning to leave.

'Wait!' I sounded a slightly panicked 'Can we do this again.. if you want to?' he smiled nodding, 'I'd love to' and with that he got into his car.

'Is this too revealing?' Renee held a skimpy two pieced bikini in front of her chest 'just a bit' I lied, she sighed dramatically and collapsed onto the sofa next to me 'if you looked prude up in the dictionary-' I interrupted her 'There'd be a picture of me with a caption the definition?' I rolled my eyes at the insult, 'It's better to be a prude than a-'I waved my hand at her in a disgusted fashion 'Oi you! Watch it; I'm your boss' Laughing I pretended to bow down. Renee wouldn't fire me and as much as we joked around I was clear of my place in the dry-cleaning hierarchy.

'This could be the holiday where I find my husband' a faint sadness played her delicate features, 'I'm 28 and I not even on the right tracks... marriage wise' I wrapped her hair around my finger causing the ends to curl slightly, her hair was so tamed and glamorous 'stop searching and I'm sure he'll turn up in all his unrealistic perfection' I gave her a slight squeeze before pouring a drink. My living room currently looked like bachelors pad, with wine bottles on the tabletops and clothes strewed all over the place, Renee insisted on me helping her perfect her holiday wardrobe.

'What about you love life.. or lack of it' Renee took the glass of wine from me before crossing her legs, ' It's been 3 years since Os' she laughed ' Has Tyler ruined you?' I threw a balled up sock at her. I considered telling her about Darcy but decided against it not wanting to jinx anything especially with how hot and cold he could be, 'I don't need a man to validate me.' I folded a t-shirt and placed it on her suitcase 'besides I've got Oscar, he's all the man I need at the minute' my heart suddenly sunk as I began missing him more.

'Well don't blame me when you become a spinster' she pointed at the glass my wine in my hands 'you wouldn't need to self medicate so much if you had a man' slightly offended I scoffed 'Wine is dependable and doesn't fall asleep after sex' Renee burst in to a fit of laughter and her crazy laugh made me join her.

I insisted on dropping Renee to the airport, I was going to miss her and I wanted to say goodbye. Airports are funny places; they are the only place where you leave the building in an entirely different country than which you entered.

The hustle and bustle was unnerving and I was thankful that I didn't have to wait for her to board. 'Wish me luck, I might come back with a little more than carryon luggage' she winked and I grimaced at how forward she was. 'Take care you' I hugged her tightly; 'I'll hold the fort while you're gone 'I squeezed her a little too tightly.'Thanks pet' she smiled 'See you later Imi' and with that my erratic friend and her many suitcases were off to the Bahamas. Lucky bitch.

'I could have sworn I parked here' I sighed, the car I hired was due back in an hour and traffic was already chaotic 'shit' I sighed walking down another isle.. Nope not here. I stopped trying to get my bearings

'I'll get the gear to you tomorrow I swear' I heard a heated debate take place a few feet from me. Noticing the hostile environment and the stature of the three men it soon dawned on me that they weren't her for a weekly book club. Great! Not only am I going to have to pay a hefty fine for the late return of the clapped out ford I borrowed but I was also a whisper away from what sounded like a drug deal.

Right Imogen, if you were ever going to be silent it would have to be now, I backed away quietly deciding to come back for my car later. 'YOU!' I stopped walking an ice cold fear creeping up my spine, causing my breathing to sound loud. They couldn't have of seen me, its dark, I was out of the way. Not wanting to find out whether I was caught I bolted as fast as I could for the exit.

Sometimes in life luck is just not on your side, this was one of those days, I fell flat on my face, my head hitting a pillar. Hearing footsteps approach I thought about Os and how I couldn't die now, not for no reason whatsoever. I stood up, my head still lagged from the bump; I opened my mouth to scream only to be met by a huge hand smothering my face.

'Scream and I'll slit your throat' I instantly shut up. 'good girl' his breath made me wretch.. Cigarettes and alcohol. The thug turned me around and lifted his hand from my mouth. My frazzled brain seemed to recognise my captor; he had thinning hair and a face that looked worn and abused. He had a huge scar starting at his ear finishing at his chin. Please don't let me die, not just yet.

'What did you see?' My brain instantly placed the face; he looked like the guy who came into the drycleaners the other day. I glanced at his finger nails, yep the same short dirty one I saw a couple of days ago. I focused on slowing my breath before evenly answering 'Nothing at all'; the man stared at me, momentarily as if in that second he had recognised me too I held my breath. 'Are you sure' he grabbed my wrist 'because I don't like being lied to' he squeezed and I winced in pain, 'I promise you'

Begrudgingly he let go and I snatched my hand back relieved, 'go' he commanded and I listened turning on my heel and walking hastily I thanked every god imaginable. Then it dawned on me and I turned around only to see what I had expected. It was definitely one of those defining moments where it seems like you have walked right into a crime novel, the thug had turned to walk away and placed strategically on the back of his head was a tattoo, a spiral forming into a tear. Shit.

I looked in the mirror picking the dried blood off my head; it had stuck onto my hair and looked awful. A shower was long overdue. After the being pummelled by the shower for what seemed like ages, I went down the stairs as gingerly as I could, that fall rattled bones I didn't know I had. I was definitely hurting right now.

The police weren't much help either, remembering that I had the thugs name and number at the Clean & dry I informed the cops who immediately hurried me there to get it. His name was 'Raymond Zuchesti' and after thousands of checks there was no progress. Great, so I had been manhandled by thug for no reason. I've not only got his name, but I have a vivid description of him and he was untraceable. I sat on the couch and put my feet up; yes I was in desperate need of self medication.

Reaching for the wine bottle I froze, the doorbell went and I nearly swallowed my tongue, who is that?, I glanced at the clock 7.30. I stood up and grabbed a saucepan, it's not a gun but it's better than nothing. Approaching the door cautiously I tried to calm myself down, Raymond couldn't have found me, plus anyone could have ratted him out he wasn't the most discreet of criminals. The door seemed miles away, it could be that I was walking at a snail's pace.

'The police are on their way so I suggest you turn around and leave' I tried to sound confident praying that he wouldn't call my bluff. 'Imogen?' I instantly recognised the voice as Darcy, swinging the door open I ran into his arms burying my face into his chest. The saucepan made a loud clang on the floor

'A little late night cooking?' I felt his chest move as he chuckled, he smelt wonderful; like the outdoors. ' I thought you were somebody else' I mumbled wiping a tear.

'Hey are ok? He held my head in his hands searching my face, his eyes landing on my cut 'what happened?' he pulled the hair away from my face. 'It's a long story I sighed, not satisfied with that answer he gritted his teeth 'Imogen please' he looked almost desperate I groaned wanting to forget the whole thing 'you'd better come in'.

'I tried to run but I ended up falling face first' I lifted my hand to my cut wincing 'and that's how I got this little battle scar' Darcy's face looked slightly paler, 'I'm so sorry' he whispered. I looked at him strangely... 'You're sorry?' I repeated, he shook his head

'It wasn't your fault' I smiled sympathetically, I just have an unfortunate tendency to be in the wrong place at the wrong time' I paused 'except with you, I think the fates must of had a day off' Darcy chuckled reluctantly before standing up looking anxious 'I hate the thought of anyone-'he stopped and looked down at me, my breathing became irregular 'anyone touching you' he smiled faintly. I stood up and placed my hand on his chest 'I'm ok' I shrugged off his concern 'I'm tough remember? I balled my fist holding them up slightly 'fists of furry see' Darcy laughed shrugging off his strange mood

'I wouldn't want to be under those' he said suddenly serious, his words full of innuendo.

He inched his face close to mine until our noses were touching 'May I?' he spoke softly. Knowing exactly what he was talking about I gave a slight nod and his lips were instantly on mine, his hands on my waist, his scent devouring me. Letting myself melt into his embrace I felt my body start to heat, starting from my thighs and spreading to my face my body felt alight.

Every ache and pain was soothed, my whole body relaxed this was what my aching body needed. Without breaking our connection he lowered me on the floor and positioned himself above me, we were aligned perfectly, his body soothing the fire that was spreading fast. His mouth left mine and trailed down my neck I closed my eyes relishing the sensual feeling that made my brain turn to mush. I whimpered as he reached my collar bone, feeling him smile into my skin made my heart melt and I suddenly wanted him more.

I forced his head back to mine instantly reattaching his lips to mine; hearing a low growl emanate from his chest confirmed that the feeling was very mutual. My hand began attacking his belt undoing the clasp and unzipping the rest of his restrictions he was ready for me, I could definitely feel it.

Darcy's lips wondered down my breast and to my stomach kissing and licking the most sensitive parts I felt my body shiver under his touch. This was actually going to happen. It's been a couple of years since I'd been this intimate with someone, not to mention the last time I was resulted in a surprise pregnancy. The fire red lust was replaced with an ice cold hesitantce as the intenseness of the scene started to slowly sink in, I can't do this.

I began shifting uncomfortably under Darcy's body his erection scaring me more and more, this was stupid, I am an adult, why was I having some kind of break down I want to do this, hell, I'd been daydreaming about it for days. My eyes began to sting and I could stop a sob from escaping me. I felt Darcy stiffen as I quickly wiped the tear, please don't notice, please! He looked up at me a confused look gracing his beautiful face.

'Are you ok?' he began to lift off of me and realising that I wasn't he stat up and placed his hand on my feeling the dampness of my tear 'Of course' I lied so unconvincingly I felt stupid, 'I'm sorry Darcy, I'm not crazy I promise' I sniffled and pulled my knees to my chest. Darcy shook his head, 'I didn't mean to go too far' he paused considering whether to come closer 'I am sorry, I should have-' I grabbed his hand and held it tight 'no, it's not you, I'm just-' I bit my lip, I'm just what? Scared? A frigid? 'broken' I concluded giving him my best reassuring smile before letting go of his hand.

We sat there for ages Darcy reassuring me that I hadn't freaked him out and that he didn't think that I was a head case whilst I was engrossed in one of his stories , he spoke so confidently.. with a air of premature wisdom it was entrancing. 'I love the way you laugh' he ran his hand through his hair 'it's lovely' he finished, feeling slightly self conscious I smiled tucking a stay hair behind me ear 'ah, so I don't sound like a deranged clown?' I laughed remembering Renee's comment before filling a confused Darcy in on what my best friend/boss's opinion on my laugh.

It was getting unsociably late when It suddenly hit me and so did the truck load of guilt, I hadn't told him about Os. I couldn't possibly lead him on any further without dropping that little bomb shell; I shivered knowing that for most guys, children are a deal breaker.

'Are you cold?' he smiled kindly; shaking my head at my erratic thoughts I sighed 'I have to tell you something' I paused searching his face for a go ahead. 'Sure... anything' Darcy placed a hand on my shoulder and I suddenly wanted to jump him and forget about all this serious-talk business.

Sadly my subconscious had other ideas, 'I have a son'. I closed my eyes; I couldn't bear to see his horrified reaction. After what seemed like ages I opened them only to see Darcy smiling understandingly 'how old is he?' he asked I blinked rapidly 'three' I answered ' his name is Oscar' I paused not wanting to sound like a another child-obsessed mother. Darcy shuffled closer to me and kissed the top of my head, 'I'm glad you told me'. I sighed not knowing what to say 'I don't expect anything, heck I'm not planning family days out at the park, I just wanted you to know my.. Situation it's a deal breaker for some' I shrugged trying to keep my cool. I couldn't stand the thought of losing him.

It was quiet for a beat and tears threatened my eyes, damn waterworks... why am I so emotional? 'If you want some time to think about what I just told you ..' Trying my best not to sniffle and to control the quiver in my voice I carried on 'I don't mind' what am I talking about? Of COURSE I mind I silently cursed myself before peering up at him.

Darcy hand gently stroked a tear that I hadn't realised had escaped. 'Oh Imogen' his eyes darkened an earthy colour; his flawless skin had a light sprinkling of freckles that I hadn't noticed before. He looked adorable.

'Such low self-esteem' he began kissing my check where the tear was. I sat still, very still as he continued 'so much self-doubt' he buried his face in my neck inhaling deeply before slowly moving to my ear ' I don't need time to think' he whispered, his breath deliciously close to me neck. Closing my eyes I inwardly sighed in relief, he does want me! I could feel a soft smile playing on his lips as they continued their journey to under my chin. I tilted my head to give him better access, whilst trying to slow my embarrassingly fast breathing. 'Do I make you nervous Imogen' my breathing hitched and my limbs went limp, no, he will not reduce me to a puddle of nerves.

God you'd think I had never been touched! How embarrassing, I must look like some kind of high school loser, ok, get it together Imi. I am woman hear me roar! 'No, of course not' my voice came out like a whisper, so much for playing it cool. I felt Darcy chuckle as his talented mouth started placing feather light kisses along my neckline 'Hmm.. That's strange then..' huh? What is he on about? I inhaled a cleansing breath before continuing 'I'm sorry?' I managed to rasp out.

I felt Darcy stop moving and place repeated kisses in the middle of my chest ' You're heart beat says differently'. Crap! Am I that transparent? I scrunched my face up in mortification, yes I am the epitome of calm and collected, I was glad Darcy couldn't see me right now.

I glanced down at Darcy who had his forehead resting against where I am guessing is my heart 'so steady and strong 'it was almost whisper, like I wasn't supposed to hear it, he raised to face me and placed a soft kiss on my nose ' It's best I move, I don't want to give you a heart attack' a loud and guanine laugh escaped me ' cocky are we?' I stifled another giggle 'yes, pretty much, you may deny what you want but you're body keeps letting you down Imogen' his eyes descended in to dark pools of intensity and for a second I almost expected him to jump me 'It tells me what you_ really _want', Oh my. How does he do that? Make a grown woman act like a prepubescent girl? I gave myself a mental shake down and tried not to act so obvious, 'must be lost in translation' I tried to sound nonchalant. Darcy laughed at my little show before standing up, ' I better get off, its way past your bed time missy' he stroked the side of my face almost patronisingly. Untrue to my character, I didn't care one bit. I bit my lip dreading the impending departure ,Darcy seemed to pull a neatly folded paper out of his pocket placing it on the table 'This is for you' he sauntered over to me and held my head in large capable hands forcing me to look him directly in the eye. Leaning down excruciatingly slowly he kissed my forehead, I closed my eyes and a dopey smile descended on my face 'I'll see you soon' he continued walking toward the door I stood in the hall way as he opened the door 'take care Imogen' he nodded in my direction I held my trousers above my knees and curtsied, Darcy lips curled into a smile and it was worth the embarrassment. The door shut and I locked it feeling incredibly giddy, this called for a stupid dance, I jerked around to the imaginary music in my head before remembering the letter Darcy had left me. I picked up the neatly folded paper and began to open it up.

'Imogene.

Thank you for gracing me with your company although be it by coincidence I am honoured. Although chance has had a good track record when it comes to our meetings, I will not chance it. My number is written below; please call me whenever you need me.

I would like to pick you up from work on Friday; I think a proper, arranged date is in order. Let me know if it is inconvenient and we can reschedule.

Yours faithfully and expectantly

Darcy Thomas.

079817287364.'

Dear God. Thank you for this fortune, a Mercedes and you will have of successfully made my life inhumanely perfect.

Written by Alia Mawia.


End file.
